This invention relates to the field of devices useful for loading and unloading a boat on an associated vehicle with dispatch and a minimum of effort.
Numerous devices have been heretofor designed for the purpose of loading a boat onto the top of a vehicle and unloading a boat from the top of a vehicle to minimize the strenuous lifting exercises otherwise necessary to place the boat into a position for transportation on the vehicle. Usually, elongated support arm structures pivotally mounted on the vehicle are necessary for operation of such devices. Examples of prior structures may be found in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,163 to Squires; U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,326 to Conroy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,063 to Able; U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,327 to Gilkison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,970 to Sutten; U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,314 to Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,156 to Risney; U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,922 to Kirchmeyer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,584 to Davis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,971 to Rohrer. While each of these previous devices are fully capable of assisting a boat onto the top of a vehicle and unloading a boat from the top of a vehicle, various types of support arms and complicated rigging are required for operation of the device. In addition, some of the devices are so constructed as to place undue stresses upon the boat being loaded or unloaded from the associated vehicle. Certain of the prior art devices either require the assistance of at least one person in addition to the primary operator to effect the loading and unloading process or, in the absence of the second operator can permit the boat to assume a skewed position on the vehicle during loading and/or unloading thus restricting the benefits of such loaders.
The devices shown in the Risney, Cooper and Kirchmeyer patents include an unwieldy and complicated mechanical linkage, some including spring tensioning devices, to assist in loading and unloading the boat.
The invention described herein eliminates the need for pivotally mounted lifting arms and other types of complicated mechanical linkages and elongated movable support mechanisms. The elimination of such devices permits loading and unloading of the boat with a minimum horizontal rearward clearance behind the vehicle substantially equivalent to the length of the boat and with side clearance no greater than that necessary for normal operation of the vehicle. This invention further provides multiple lift locations for attachment to the boat whereby undue stresses during the loading and unloading process are minimized to prevent damage to the boat.